Âmes Corrompues
by Even93
Summary: Trois personnes qui n'ont rien en commun, mais le destin a voulu les réunir. Toutes seront prisonnières de l'établissement de tous les cauchemars des demoiselles : Le Pensionnat Religieux de Kiri. Entre humiliation et rage de vivre, elles devront réussir.
1. Présentation des Personnages principaux

Innocente ? La première l'était, naïve et enfantine aussi. Victime d'un viol elle sera et toute cette innocence s'envolera comme une poignée de sable que l'on jette au vent. Il en résultera ainsi une haine envers les Hommes, une crainte quasi permanente et une confiance inébranlable en son statut de femme. Ne plus faire confiance à un seul homme est sa devise, se venger est son objectif et tomber amoureuse est la chose plus répugnante au monde. Se laisser mourir est impossible, tuer c'est autre chose. Elle, c'est Tenten Fa, 17 ans, petite bourgeoise de Kiri No Kuni et féministe dans l'âme.

Amoureuse ? Oui, la seconde l'était bien trop ainsi que fière, entêtée, se fichant totalement de l'opinion du peuple vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais pourquoi avait-t-elle vécu une romance avec le fils de sa famille rivale ? Elle-même ne pouvait pas y répondre. Cet amour eut pour résultat un enfant. . Cet enfant ne connaîtra ni sa mère, ni son père. L'amour parfois ne peut calmer les tensions entre deux familles, au contraire dans celle-ci, elle attise les feux. Bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Temari Sabaku ,18 ans, fille du maire de la ville de Suna fera tout pour retrouver son amour et son enfant.

Belle ? Elle l'est toujours, légèrement sadique, rusée et un brin manipulatrice ainsi que charmeuse. Aphrodite serait un joli surnom pour elle. Pourquoi attirait-elle tant l'attention de ces messieurs ? Elle le savait et s'amusait avec cet atout qu'était le charme. Ayant une haine particulière envers la vie elle-même et Dieu elle se fiche des lois et des règles. Ayant la réputation d'être dévergondée, elle continuait sa vie d'orpheline se fichant peu de l'opinion et des commérages dont elle était toujours le sujet principal. Recherchant la liberté, Ino Yamanaka, 17 ans, va tout mettre en œuvre pour être libre et de vivre sa vie.

Trois personnes qui n'ont rien en commun, mais le destin (NdA : ou plutôt l'auteur) a voulu les réunir. Toutes seront prisonnières de l'établissement de tous les cauchemars des demoiselles : Le Pensionnat Religieux de Kiri. De nouvelles amitiés et de nouvelles pensionnaires se joindront à elle. Les règles, les lois, les punitions, l'humiliation le tout mélangé sera le quotidien de ces trois jeunes femmes. Mais il restera toujours cette lueur d'espoir, cette volonté de réussir pour les motiver.

Couples :

ShikamaruXTemari…TayuyaXSakon… Peut-être un NejiXTenten surement !

Pour les autres couples, je suis encore indécise…

Bonne lecture à vous.


	2. I Violée par son cousin

_Mes chers lecteurs,_

_Tout d'abord sachez que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fanfictions. Les chapitres prochains vous réserveront de belles surprises. En tout cas, je vous laisse avec celle-ci qui me tient particulièrement à cœur._

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Bonne année._

_Gentiment, Even._

_PS: Merci à ma Bêta-Lectrice et merveilleuse amie qu'est l'exigeante Yamia !_

I.Violée par son cousin.

Dans une auberge bien connue de la ville de Kiri se déroulait une fête. On fêtait l'intégration d'un jeune homme à l'armée de l'air. Il s'appelait Kabuto, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement gris, au sourire charmeur, légèrement caché par ses lunettes rondes. Ce soir là, tout le monde l'acclamait, le félicitait et le chouchoutait. Il avait eu droit aux gros bisous des dames ainsi que les traces de rouges à lèvres en supplément, ou encore boire un « dernier » verre avec ces messieurs qui lui faisaient rappeler les souvenirs d'antan. Au début, tout cela lui plaisait mais il ne fallait pas le cacher : on l'étouffait! Le père du jeune homme avait même loué l'orchestre local pour la soirée. Et dieu merci, l'orchestre avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde, même s'il a dû danser avec sa mère pour l'ouverture du bal. A la fin de la seconde danse, il laissa sa mère aux bras de son père et s'éclipsa. Il profita de cet instant de liberté pour s'enfuir et rester avec ses cousins et cousines. Il s'arrêta près de la porte de sortie et vit deux jeunes filles assises sur un banc, rigolant un verre à la main. Il les contempla, la première portait une robe verte, avait de longs cheveux bordeaux crémés retenus par une broche laissant descendre une cascades de boucles sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées. Elle ne portait ni parure, ni autres artifices et faisait rigoler l'autre jeune femme à côté d'elle. L'autre semblait être plus jeune mais pour son âge elle était jolie, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un énorme chignon et quelques mèches ondulées encadraient son visage fin. Sa robe était bleue tout comme sa parure et ses boucles d'oreilles. Ses yeux couleur noisette, tout comme les yeux marrons de sa voisine, reflétaient une complicité sans égale. Elles émanaient une aura chaleureuse, douce, virginale et sauvage à la fois. Pourtant cette contemplation ne fut qu'éphémère pour Kabuto, la brunette le regardait à présent, le sourire aux lèvres encore amusée par l'une des remarques de sa voisine. Malgré le vacarme de la salle, les rires, les cris et la musique, Kabuto put déchiffrer sur les lèvres rosées de la rousse : Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Il souffla honteux mais s'avança d'un pas décidé vers ses chères cousines, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se noyer dans les yeux chocolats de ces déesses. Il se retrouva en face de la brunette et dit en s'adressant aux filles :

- Mes chères cousines, je ne vous ai point vu de la soirée. Vous êtes splendides.

- Merci Kabuto, répondit timidement la brune.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, lâcha la rousse en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci Tayuya, répondit Kabuto en se grattant la tête.

- Nous avons lu cette réplique dans un livre américain, continua la brune.

- Ahh ! Les expressions américaines, soupira Tayuya.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous les filles, répondit Kabuto en rigolant, mais sinon comment trouvez-vous la soirée?

- Euh… je dirai toute à ton honneur! Ouh là l'alcool me monte à la tête! Je vous laisse. Fit Tayuya en se levant pour s'en aller.

- Tenten, poursuivit Kabuto en tendant sa main en direction de cette dernière, pour ne pas vous laissez seule je vous propose de bien vouloir m'accorder cette danse, voulez-vous ?

- Hum… oui avec plaisir.

Il entraina Tenten sur la piste et dut jouer des coudes pour entrer dans la minuscule piste de danse. Dès son arrivée sur la piste, tout le monde s'écarta et laissa un énorme rond pour qu'ils puissent danser. Kabuto dévorait Tenten des yeux, celle-ci se laissait emporter par la musique et souriait. Ils dansèrent au moins trois valses et Tenten pria Kabuto de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la piste, tout le monde y entra. Tenten avait toujours ce sourire enfantin et ses jolies joues rosées. Kabuto se demandait si c'était normal de voir une fille aussi innocente et pure. Il eut un sourire malsain à cette pensée, il était vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé sa cousine et qu'ils étaient promis à se marier. Mais allait-il tenir aussi longtemps ? Demain il partira loin d'elle. Il l'emmena dehors, en posant sa main dans le creux du dos de Tenten. Ils ont commencé à parler de tout et de rien, il fut même surpris lorsque Tenten lui avoua qu'elle aimerait être juge comme son idole Me Tsunade. Pourtant, Tenten paraissait stressée, embarrassée et gênée. Mais pourquoi ? La compagnie de Kabuto ? Non, pas du tout…juste une envie d'aller au petit coin. Honteuse, elle fixa ses pieds et demanda :

- Kabuto-kun… savez-vous où se trouvent les toilettes ?

- Euh oui, c'est la porte près de l'orch-…, euh non, je voulais dire c'est à l'étage de l'auberge.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, je vous accompagne.

- Non non, fit Tenten en agitant ses mains, je pense que ça ira, au premier étage ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Tenten se dirigea vers les escaliers de l'auberge menant au premier étage. Soudain, une main saisit son poignet, c'était Tayuya, elle demanda :

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Aux toilettes, c'est urgent !

Tenten était déjà dans les escaliers et Kabuto la suivait. Tayuya ne comprenait plus rien, leur oncle leur avait dit que les toilettes étaient à côté de l'orchestre, enfin peut-être qu'il y en avait deux ! En tout cas Tenten montait et Kabuto aussi. Arrivée au premier étage, Tenten se retrouva dans un immense couloir avec à sa gauche comme à sa droite une dizaine de portes. Elle s'arrêta comme pétrifiée et voulut rebrousser chemin. En se retournant, elle vit Kabuto et surprise demanda :

- Kabu-to… que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je vous montre où sont les toilettes.

- Mais, il n'y en a pas ici. Répliqua Tenten

- Dans ma chambre, oui. Répondit calmement Kabuto.

- Donnez-moi les clés.

- Tenez, fit Kabuto en envoyant les clés à sa cousine.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit la cinquième porte à droite et courut vers les toilettes. Certes, Mlle Tenten Fa était sur le pot, mais elle entendait le bruit des pas de son cousin sur le vieux plancher de l'auberge. Etait-il dans la chambre ? Tenten déglutit à cette pensée, c'était son cousin mais avant tout un homme. Après s'être «soulagée », elle sortit et alla se laver les mains. Elle quitta la minuscule salle et vit son cousin, assis sur le lit. Gênée et surtout honteuse, elle dit avec le peu de décontraction qu'elle possédait à ce moment :

- Ah vous étiez là ? Eh bien, je redescends.

- Attendez, restez un moment. J'ai des choses à vous montrer.

- Je dois redescendre, une prochaine fois peut-être. Tayuya m'attend en bas.

Tenten se dirigea vers la porte, mais Kabuto l'en empêcha en passant devant celle-ci. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais fut bousculé par sa cousine. Ce fût avec fureur, qu'il la plaqua sur le lit, après un crochet digne de ce nom. Tenten comprit tout de suite les intentions de son cousin, et hurla pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Elle était une vraie tigresse, mais n'était qu'un chaton innocent face à Kabuto. Les pleurs, les coups et les cris de sa cousine, n'empêchait pas Kabuto de l'embrasser et de déchirer sa magnifique robe, pire il trouvait cela encore plus excitant. Cette impuissance face à un homme dégoûtait Tenten, et cet homme était son cousin, son futur mari, son ami, Kabuto. Celui-ci prenait un plaisir bestial à « déflorer » sa cousine, oubliant le fait qu'il l'aimait.

En bas, tout le monde s'amusait et avait oublié Kabuto. Tayuya, elle, de son côté était inquiète cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que ses cousins étaient en haut. Elle commença à penser au pire et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais fut stoppée par le père de Tenten. Celui-ci demanda à Tayuya :

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien de grave mon oncle, répondit poliment Tayuya.

- Et où est donc Tenten ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais voir en haut, de plus je crois que vais dormir.

- Très bien, je vous accompagne. Répondit le père de Tenten, Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette.

- Merci mon oncle.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et avaient emmené la mère de Tenten avec eux. Une fois, devant la porte n°5, ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir, mais elle était non pas verrouillée mais bloquée. Le père de la brunette frappa d'un coup de pied et fut pétrifié par le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet, là, à cet instant même se trouvait sa fille et un homme. D'un geste furieux et violent, il projeta le violeur qu'il croyait amant, et se dirigea vers le corps souillé de sa fille. Le drap d'une blancheur bien trop éclatante était taché de quelques tâches rouges sang. Il prit le bras de sa fille et l'emmena dans la salle de bains en lâchant avec froideur.

- Rhabilles-toi ! On part !

La jeune victime essaya de remettre en ordre ses habits déchirés et souillés par son propre sang. Elle fut ramenée chez elle.

**Le lendemain.**

Tenten se réveilla avec une douleur atroce entre les jambes. Les souvenirs de la veille se bousculaient dans sa tête, occasionnant des larmes. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa modeste chambre et vit une voiture noire en bas. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant que son père transportait des valises et les donnait à des religieuses. Vêtue de sa longue blouse blanche, elle courut dans les escaliers, les larmes inondant ses yeux, comprenant très bien qu'elle était rejetée. Le péché de la chair… Elle se dirigea vers sa mère, celle-ci aussi pleurait, elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, malgré le petit bout de ventre où se logeait son futur frère. Son père interrompit cet instant, en saisissant sa fille par le bras. Celle-ci pleura et voulut se s'évaporer, éviter cette honte, cet éminent isolement et se débattait en hurlant des « Pourquoi ? »,sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses quatre autres petites sœurs, la première à peine âgée de sept ans. La seule réponse de son père fut :

- Que Dieu pardonne tes péchés, tu n'es plus ma fille.

Tenten, anéantie, entra sans résistance dans la voiture.

*FIN DU CHAPITRE *


End file.
